


Crazy Cousins and Where to Find Them

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is fighting Bellatrix at the Ministry. Thanks to you, he survives. What happens thereafter, well…it’s not expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Cousins and Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at titles. But that’s pretty much just it. This one is short, mainly because I wasn’t 100% sure where to take it. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

There had been all of five seconds of thought before you were pitching yourself at Sirius. To say you were crazy would probably be true at this point. Everyone was screaming, there were Deatheaters shooting Unforgivable Curses, and _you_ were throwing yourself at Sirius Black – previously thought to be a murderer – as you attempt to save his life from Bellatrix. 

The green light that leaves her wand whizzes over your heads, and before she can come back, you fling your wand hand out, a spell leaving your lips as light emits from the end of your wand and shocks her back into another Deatheater. Within minutes, all of them are gone, and you’re staring at Sirius as if he was about to disappear or die right under you. 

“While I do enjoy this position Y/N, I will have to request that you get off me, as there’s a rock digging into my-“ 

He doesn’t get to finish his snarky sentence, as your lips smash against his in a kiss that you had been waiting ages to give him. Sirius and you had been an item – if you could call it that – when you were both at Hogwarts. When he was convicted for the murders of James and Lily Potter, you had been…something close to losing yourself. It was impossible to imagine someone like Sirius, who was willing to put everything on the line for his friends, would go and trade the Potter’s whereabouts to the Dark Lord himself. 

All his years in Azkaban, you had been one of the few people who refused to believe he was the true murderer. You believed his word when he said Pettigrew had done it, as – while Peter had been a good friend of yours – he had always been known for bending under the will of someone more powerful. That was the only thought that got you through twelve years of Sirius being in Azkaban. 

Now he was back, and you’d almost lost him, along with Harry. Breaking away from the man below you, you shake your head and stand abruptly, letting Harry hug his godfather. Sirius is looking at you from over Harry’s shoulder, his dark eyes burning into your head. It was hard to ignore his gaze, especially after what had just happened, but you do it for the sake of Harry and everyone else. 

Once everyone is back at Grimmauld Place, you send the kids to bed, the rest of the Order – or what was left of them – head into the meeting room. Sirius stops just outside the door, waiting for you as you make sure all the kids are in bed. His hand takes yours, and he pulls you towards a corridor so that no one could hear you two.

“Y/N, I wanted to tell you…well I wanted to tell you that I…well, I didn’t…it’s rather hard to explain after what happened at the Ministry, but what I’m attempting to say is-“

Placing a finger over his lips, you laugh. “It’s okay Sirius, I understand. I never got over you either, and I love you just as much. Now come on, we’ve got a meeting to settle. Oh, and next time you want to fight your crazy cousin, make sure she doesn’t have you pinned between a rock and a hard place.”

You kiss him quickly, a teasing smile on your face as you head towards the Order meeting. Sirius laughs, following behind you, feeling lighter than he had in quite some time.


End file.
